japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Amy Rose
Amy Rose (エミー・ローズ) is a fictional female main character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is a dark light pink anthropomorphic hedgehog with a major long standing crush on Sonic the Hedgehog. Since meeting Sonic on Little Planet, Amy has become his self proclaimed girlfriend and has attempted to win his heart by any means during their adventures. She wields the Piko Piko Hammer, a powerful melee weapon which she uses with skills second to none and never leaves home without. Amy is a cheerful, though slightly erratic girl, with a positive attitude and boundless energy. However, she has a scary temper and her infatuation with Sonic makes her shortsighted and a bit obsessive about him, having to followed him everywhere since meeting him. Nevertheless, she has a pure heart and will not let anything stop her. Background :Sonic X (Anime) Not much of her early past is know except that she had met Sonic and the others. :Sonic Boom (Series) Amy Rose was out foiling one of Dr. Eggman's schemes with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, as they chased the evil doctor and Metal Sonic to a distant island. After a brief separation, Team Sonic reached an omnious tomb, only to be cornered by Metal Sonic and Eggman's new Destruction Troops. Despite Amy repeatedly telling him not to, Sonic opened the tomb and they retreat inside, by getting trapped. As they tried escaping, during which Amy had gave Sonic a hard time, and they accidentally released the evil Lyric the Last Ancient, who bound then with his shackles. As Lyric fled the scene, the group escaped the shackles and used them as Enerbeams to follow Lyric, but without any luck. Seeing some info on Lyric, Amy took her team to Cliff, who revealed that Lyric was an evil member of the Ancients who planned to destroy all life in the world with his Sentinel army, powered by the Chaos Crystals, but was imprisoned by his race when they discovered the plan. Though Amy silently blamed Sonic for this, the whole team set out to retrieve the Crystals before Lyric. Amidst an Abandoned Research Facility, where the team got split while looking for the second Crystal, Amy and Knuckles met MAIA, a robot who rebelled against Lyric, who, with their aid, helped Sonic and Tails get a map to the Crystals while Knuckles and Amy got their second Crystal. After reuniting, Team Sonic resumed their crystal hunt, where they had deal with a short alliance between Lyric and Eggman, Metal Sonic who had been reprogrammed to serve Lyric, and the power struggle between Lyric and Eggman. However, the team overcame all their adversaries and got each Crystal. However, upon obtaining the last Crystal, Amy, Tails and Knuckles saw Lyric surround Sonic with his robots, and the villain demanded their Crystals in exchange for Sonic's life. Though Amy and her friends complied, Lyric's troops still shot Sonic down. Fortunately, Amy and her friends discovered Sonic was still alive, and the quartet went to Lyric's Lair and defeated Lyric. However, the snake used their Enerbeams to ensnare them, but before he could destroy the heroes, Eggman ambushed Lyric from behind, freeing the group. With Amy's help, Sonic incapacitate Lyric for good, and, despite an unwanted visit from Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy and her friends returned to the Village to celebrate their huge victory. Amy had discovered an ancient manuscript in some ruins detailing the history and whereabouts of the Lost Crystal of Power. While on a break from her research, she, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles rescued Sticks from a rockslide. Ignoring Sticks' warnings that an army was coming, Amy went back to her research. Though she had Knuckles come along to help out, she had him stand guard far away once he wore down her patience. Traveling many islands following clues, Amy was ambushed by Lyric as she was investigating a ruin, who wanted her to reveal the Crystal Shards' locations to conquer the world. Amy refused and contacted Sonic over her AVA while she fought Lyric, but was incapacitated once Lyric got his Mind Control Device on her. Imprisoned at Lyric's stronghold while the Mind Control Device slowly ripped her knowledge on the manuscript out of her brain, Amy boldly opposed Lyric until Team Sonic arrived and freed her. Together, Amy and her team confronted Lyric, but the rogue Ancient trapped her and the others, except Sonic, in sphere prison. While Amy and her friends were freed by Sonic after he beat Lyric, Lyric summoned a weapon to kill the heroes with. Thanks to the timely arrival of Shadow the Hedgehog though, the weapon was neutralized and Sonic dropped Lyric from his airship. Amy was disappointed not getting her shot at Lyric, but was (somewhat) comforted by Sticks and headed home with her friends. Team Sonic had detected strange weather patterns (created by Dr. Eggman's mining operations on Ragna Rock) that, if left unchecked, would mean the end of the world. Amy thus went to Kodiak Frontier with Sonic to get some readings for Tails. There, the duo opened a fissure that infused them with fire and ice powers which they used to close the fissure. Hearing from Tails that the local weather had stabilized, Amy went to meet up with Tails. Personality :Sonic X (Anime) Amy Rose is described as being a rather temperamental, bossy, and very stubborn girl. Which can make her threaten or even harm her friends for things they had nothing to do with or for her problems. However, deep down she is very cheerful, optimistic and a loving person. :Sonic Boom (Series) Amy Rose is shown to be very smart, independent, strong, and confident as well. She is also a natural leader and organizer, but also a perfectionist who need everything to be perfect and done just right. She also tends to take charge of everyone around her, though she cannot help it since she knows what others want before they do. She is overall sweet and has ballerina-like gracefulness, but is also a capable and tough cookie. For all her confidence though, it is hinted that she has insecurities which she covers up by bossing others around. She is also sometimes shy about admitting her true feelings for others. Amy is for most of the time the sensible member on her team and more emotionally mature, by offering common sense when the rest of the team gets carried away. She is eager to help her friends out and takes care of them all, making her somewhat the mother of her group. She also is fair minded and is the first to give support if someone is in need, regardless of past transgressions or her own dislike, while attempting to understand both sides of an argument to keep the peace and solve the problem. She is also very peppy and an optimist, though it makes her sometimes come off as naïve, and when on a mission she tries to keep the team optimistic as much possible as she can. While Amy is normally very charitable and thinks of herself as a refined and elegant woman, she is actually extremely temperamental when provoked and shows occasionally bouts of both rudeness and selfishness when looking out for herself. Amy also stands strongly by the ideals of being an independent modern woman and has a distaste for gender stereotypes. Amy is extremely attached to her piko hammer, which is her most precious possession. She considers it her whole identity and skillset, and sunk into a hysterical and deep depression when she thought she had lost it for good. A particular quirk about Amy is her interest in arts and crafts. She can often be found practicing different artforms with elusive materials and has a habit of making decorations out of whatever she has on hand. She also shows a noticeable passion for noble causes such as charities and recycling, which (more often than not) has been exploited by her enemies as they lure her into traps. :Video Games Appearance :Sonic X (Anime) She has light pink fur. Her hair is in three bangs that she covers with a headband. She wears white gloves, and carries a Pakkun hammer. Her eyes are black, and green. She even wears a red dress that has a white stripe on the bottom. Amy also wears two yellow bracelets and has big red sneakers. :Sonic Boom (Series) Amy Rose is virtually identical to her main series counterpart, except that she appears slightly taller and thinner. For outfit attire, Amy wears both a red hairband, and a red one piece top with a white collar, yellow buttons on the her left side and a lavender sarashi around her waist. She also wears white gloves, purple sports tape and golden ring bracelets around her wrists, purple stockings, and red-violet shoes with pink soles and toes, gray straps and pink plate with two yellow buttons on top. She also occasionally wears her Communicator. At the Awardy Awards, Amy wore a purple tiered dress with light purple circles on it, a light purple waist band, white evening gloves, a small purse, and black medium-heeled shoes. :Video Games Abilities Papu Hammer 'Sonic X (Anime)' Season 1 Amy Rose is first seen in episode 1, while flying in the Tornado 2 with Tails trying to save Sonic. After the plane's engine catches on fire, she and Tails are saved by Knuckles and end up on Earth because of Chaos Control. She is seen again in episode 3 along with Knuckles almost exasperated for the uncomfortable team up; the two clash with Eggman's robot in an attempt to save Tails and Chris, and then are joined in the fray by Sonic who comes in time to save the day. After that, Amy joins Sonic, Tails and Cream at Chris' house and helps out whenever Dr. Eggman attempts something nasty. In this time she becomes a fair cook thanks to her friend Ella's help. She also proves herself to be a fair fighter and dangerous if she gets mad. She saves Sonic and shares a romantic moment with him in episode 9 as she prepares a shell bracelet to protect him from water. However, Eggman's robot, Serpenter, unexpectedly smashes her bracelet after it drops from Sonic's hand. At first, Amy is upset and cries as she picks up the pieces. Her sadness quickly turns into furious anger, and she destroys Eggman's robot. She gets launched into the air and lands in the ocean, smashing Eggman with her hammer. Amy almost drowns, but Sonic, much to everyone's surprise, dives into water and swims to save her, and it is seen that she is holding the broken bracelet. When Amy is conscious again, Sonic is gone and her broken bracelet is lost; in the last minute though it's seen that Sonic found the bracelet, repaired it and wore it. After that she continues her adventures along her friends, until the Chaos Control was activated again at the end of the 1st season. Season 2 After the chaos of the ending of the first season, Amy lives alone in a flat in Station Square largely unsatisfied of her actual life alone and without knowing where Sonic is. When the battle between Eggman's flying fortress and Tails' plane is up, she is hit on the head by a bird (that she'll call Lily), as she finds out the bird is injured she takes it with her and runs with it to assist Tails and Sonic both. After that her story goes on mostly in the way it goes in the game Sonic Adventure: She gets kidnapped by Zero, freed by Gamma and becomes his friend, figures out that the bird she was protecting had a chaos emerald in its pendent, saves Gamma's life from Sonic, starts looking for Lily's family and destroys Zero. In Episode 52, Amy showed Sonic just how much she cared for him, and Sonic even told her on her wish that he wouldn't leave her alone again by presenting her with a rose. (In the Japanese version what he says is muted out for dramatic effect but whatever it was made her happy, and in the French version he says he loves her.) In Series 2 of Sonic X, Amy goes several steps further to win Sonic's heart. Season 3 Throughout the journey through space, Amy tries to rescue Sonic from a Metarex base, disobeying orders so that she can find him on a planet, and even tries to force Sonic into loving her by creating a love charm (although her plan failed as Tails and Cosmo accidentally triggered it instead), Sonic, on the other hand, has other things on his mind, but doesn't completely ignore her and her efforts. In the final battle against the Metarex, Sonic shows just how much he does care for her by putting himself and his life on the line so that the Metarex wouldn't hurt Amy. When Sonic is dragged inside the Metarex planet, Amy tries to save him, but ends up being dragged inside the planet as well—then, suddenly, a bubble appears and envelops them both, healing and protecting them. It transports them out of the planet (it seems as though something unknown had sensed how much they cared for each other and saved them when they needed it most). At the end, Amy doesn't see Chris returning to Earth and declares war on Eggman with the other heroes. Season 4 'Sonic Boom (TV Series)' When Sonic the Hedgehog held try-outs for a new sidekick, Amy Rose applied twice, but was immediately dismissed both times. When she later demanded a callback, she met Knuckles who had trouble finding his own sidekick, therefore inspiring Amy to try out as Knuckles' sidekick.3 On a visit to Tails' House, Amy and her team saw that Sonic and Tails housed Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot while their lair underwent repairs. Sympathizing with Eggman, Amy convinced Sonic and Tails to give Eggman a chance when they were getting tired of him. The next day however, where Eggman had kept Sonic and Tails up all night, Eggman revealed to the heroes that he lied about his lair so he could exhaust Sonic and Tails, and summoned Obliterator Bot to destroy Team Sonic. However, the robot misheard Eggman and instead attacked his lair. Accepting Eggman's pleas for help, Amy, Knuckles and Sticks distracted Obliterator Bot while the rest reached its kill switches, though they were too late to save the lair.16 As Amy, Sonic, Knuckles and Sticks relaxed on the beach, Tails showed them his universal translator UT. However, UT created tension between Amy and the others by translating their private thoughts from the subtext of their speech. When Tails and UT returned the next day, UT "translated" their comments into insults. However, as they were at each others' throats, Tails discovered this UT was a fake send by Eggman to tear them apart. While Tails went to save the real UT, Amy and the rest stayed home, not thinking UT was worth it. Later, UT returned to give them a message from Tails and translated it into a call to rescue him from Eggman. Coming to the lair, Amy and her team freed Tails and beat Eggman's Mega. While Amy had found peace with UT, Sticks quickly threw it into the sea.1718 When Team Sonic saved the village from Fire Bot, Amy and the team noticed Sticks' ill treatment of animals and convinced her to get a pet to learn about compassion. However, to their repulsiveness, Sticks chose a disgusting robo-dog named Buster. Over the next week, Buster was an annoyance to Amy and the rest which culminated in Buster keeping them from stopping a robbery made by Orbot and Cubot. Fed up, Amy and her team tried making Sticks give up Buster when Eggman appeared with a gift for Buster. As Eggman revealed he made Buster, his gift turned Buster into a huge robot who grabbed Amy and the rest. However, they were freed when Sticks assumed control over Buster, who got rid of Eggman. The team then said goodbye to Buster as Sticks released him due to his dangerous nature.19 While Team Sonic visited the village as it was being bombarded by meteors, Sticks saved them using her defense system. Shortly after, Amy and the others heard from Sticks that she had been nominated for an Awardy Award, but refused to go to the Awardy Awards in fear of embarrassing herself. However, Amy promised to teach Sticks to be a proper lady, and, despite some trouble, taught her the basics. At the gala, Amy discovered Eggman was a nominee as well (by cheating). When Eggman did not receive the award and retaliated, Amy tried to fight the doctor and his robots, but got caught. Fortunately, Amy was freed by Sticks when she dropped her lady-behavior, and the heroes got rid of Eggman. Seeing being proper not always paid off, Amy thanked Sticks, who accepted her request to learn how to listen to her instincts.20 As Amy tried preparing a beautifully designed lunch, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles only disregard her instructions. Eggman then showed and offered Amy the job to redecorate his lair for Modern Lair Magazine. Feeling acknowledged, Amy accepted the offer. Despite some doubt from Eggman, the messenger from the magazine loved Amy's changes and promised the lair a spot in their issue. However, when Eggman took credit for her work, Amy tried leaving, only to be caught by Eggman to make her keep working for him. Fortunately, Amy's team came to rescue her, Making amends with them, Team Sonic trashed Eggman's lair and his Badniks on their way out, costing Eggman his place in Modern Lair Magazine, and Amy was cheered up by Sonic by being allowed to redecorate his shack.21 Amy later accompanied Sonic to Meh Burger for lunch, only for their meal to get delayed by Eggman and the cashier, Dave.22 During a visit to Sonic's Shack, Amy found some Evil Cookies she thought was for her, which turned Amy into a clone of Eggman when she ate one. Now evil, Amy joined Tails, Knuckles and Sticks (who also ate an Evil Cookie) under Eggman's tutelage to plot Sonic's demise. When Sonic came to save them, Amy and the others cornered him, but they then started fighting over the honor for capturing Sonic. During the fight, Amy and the rest were restored to normal by Sonic and Eggman (who Sonic turned good with an Evil Cookie containing his DNA). Eggman now thought they would work together, but Team Sonic did not like the idea and restored the doctor to normal as well.23 At home, Amy met Orbot and Cubot who asked for donations to elderly robots. Unaware it was a trick, Amy gave them her savings, which she had planned to give to Operation: Toasty Beak. Ridden with guilt, Orbot and Cubot gave Amy her money back.24 When Amy and her crew watched Sonic and Knuckles play coconut hurl, Eggman came by to attack them with Cowbot, a robot which would create a massive explosion if destroyed. As such, Team Sonic disabled Cowbot while Tails reprogrammed it, making it go after Eggman to kill him. Not deeming it right, Amy made Sonic go warn Eggman.25 While fighting Eggman's Octopus Bot, Amy and her friends were almost killed by a rockslide caused by Tails' untested Unbolterizer. After driving Eggman off, Amy scolded Tails for endangering them, making him leave the crew until he had fixed his invention. No sooner, they met T.W. Barker and his traveling circus who needed replacement performers. Sympathetic, Amy volunteered her team for the job and gave quite a performance (Amy, to her displeasure, was a "sad clown"). After the show, Barker revealed his agenda to keep Team Sonic as his performers and imprisoned them. Fortunately, Tails came to their rescue. Taking care of Barker, Amy made amends with Tails.26 As Knuckles moped over always losing to Sonic, Amy tried consulting him until Sticks advised him to tip the luck balance of the universe in his favor by using up his bad luck. However, with Knuckles inflicting brutal misfortunes on himself, Amy and Tails got Sonic to stop him while they tried getting Sticks. Amidst this, Eggman began invading the island, which Amy and her team could not stop due to Knuckles' bad luck and Eggman's currently good luck hurting their chances. They thus stopped Eggman by letting Knuckles temporarily join Eggman and have his bad luck beat Eggman's good luck, neutralizing them both. Soon after though, Amy and the team noticed Knuckles' bad luck was passed onto Tails.27 In the middle of the night, Team Sonic saw a meteor land nearby which briefly knocked out Sonic and Eggman when they tried claiming it. As Amy carried on with her team afterwards, Eggman came and said he was Sonic, having switched brains with Eggman. Amy did not believe Eggman and drove him off, but he soon returned with his army. While fighting however, Amy and the rest had met Tails who explained the meteor had indeed switched Sonic and Eggman's minds, and they quickly reversed the process.28 Having battled and beaten Scorpion Bot, Amy and her team noticed Eggman sliding into a slump. With Eggman soon loosing all motivation, Amy was driven nuts by Sonic who grew restless with the peace. Amy therefore lead her team to re-motivate Eggman by tricking Sonic to battle him. While they could not trick Sonic as planned, their plan still got Sonic and Eggman to resume their conflict.29 Sonic Mania Adventures During winter, Amy was taking a stroll on Angel Island when she tripped over a snow-covered Metal Sonic. Amy was startled at first, but Metal Sonic, being in a state of disrepair, made no attempt to hurt her. As a broken tree then began falling down on Metal Sonic, Amy swiftly saved the robot, only to get scared of him and start pounding him with her hammer when he looked at her. Seeing that Metal Sonic was still unresponsive though, Amy helped Metal Sonic on his feet. A Flicky then popped out of Metal Sonic and kicked him, causing him to fall down again. Noticing the heavy snow, Amy decided that she could not leave Metal Sonic and got him back to Eggman's lair after dragging him through Mushroom Hill Zone and IceCap Zone. There, she place Metal Sonic at the front door and made him presentable with a bow before ringing Eggman's doorbell. Before hiding behind some rocks though, she remembered to give Metal Sonic a flower and turn towards the front door. Eventually, Eggman opened the door and took Metal Sonic inside. While Amy was pleased by the sight, Sonic, who was watching nearby, was dumbfounded. Amy then sweetly gives Sonic a flower before taking off. Video Games Amy Rose is a playable character in all the following video games: *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games *Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games *Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games *Sonic the Hedgehog CD *Sonic the Fighters *Sonic R *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Shuffle *Sonic Adventure 2 *Sonic Advance *Sonic Advance 3 *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic Battle *Sonic Rush *Sonic Riders *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Sonic Free Riders *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sonic Rivals *Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood *Sonic Unleashed *Sonic and the Black Knight *Sonic Colors *Sonic Generations *Sonic Lost World *Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric *Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal *Sonic Boom Fire & Ice *Sonic Forces (non playable) *Team Sonic Racing *??? Quotes *Sonic!!! *We don't have time for this!!! Relationships 'Sonic the Hedgehog' :Sonic X :Sonic Boom 'Miles "Tails" Prower' 'Knuckles the Echidna' 'Cream the Rabbit' 'Cheese' 'Vector the Crocodile' 'Espio the Chameleon' Charmy Bee Blaze the Cat Jet the Hawk Rouge the Bat Big the Cat Emerl Wave the Swallow Storm the Albatross Silver the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Sticks the Badger Christopher Thorndyke Chuck Thorndyke Ella Mister Tanaka Cosmo Dr. Eggman Metal Sonic Black Arms Black Doom Imperator Ix Zero Metarex Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Father Trivia Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : ??? (Sonic CD), Taeko Kawata (1998 – Present) *'English' : Jennifer Douillard (1998 – 2004), Lisa Ortiz (2005 – 2010), Cindy Robinson (2010 – Present) all information on Amy Rose came from http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Amy_Rose Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females